


Shift

by HungryForBucky9386



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Tony Stark, Bonding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Alpha Pack, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Reader, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Protective Bucky Barnes, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryForBucky9386/pseuds/HungryForBucky9386
Summary: I CHANGED MY NAME!!This is an alternate universe where the avengers are shifters who can turn into wolves. Reader is a shifter who stumbles upon the pack where Steve is the head Alpha and Bucky is a rare but second Alpha who hadnt claimed any omegas... Bucky has a dark, unfortunate past, but so do you, it draws you both together.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes Alpha/Omega Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

You run, run as fast as your body will take you, your breath coming out in ragged wheezes as your chest heaves from exertion. 

You can hear him, Brock, coming after you, he's screaming at you, telling you he would catch you, take you, then kill you. 

He had finally snapped, his strange, somewhat violent tendencies finally manifested into murderous rage. He had killed the entire pack, tearing them apart, some quickly, some he had tortured before ending them. 

You had fled, quickly shifting into your wolf form, your fur changing into your hair color, you had your chance and you took it, sneaking out through the back of the cave, there was a small hole big enough for you, a smaller omega to fit through.

But he had caught up to you, his much larger body much stronger than yours and he was using it now to chase you down to what you could only assume was your death. 

You scanned the landscape, the way you were heading was up the mountain, the trees were thick and you had to take your path carefully lest you get caught in brambles and trap yourself. 

Leaping over smaller brushes and sticks that littered the underbrush, feeling your stamina fading by the minute. 

Brock laughed, his fur around his face and chest was stained with blood and his black fur was greasy from the fight. 

His eyes deranged and full of fire and adrenaline.

You were desperate, you knew of only one escape route, it would either lead to your death, or survival and at this point you'd take anything. 

You made a harsh turn, almost slipping but catching yourself on the loose leaves, Brock was slightly caught off guard, having to make a little wider turn after he registered where you went. 

You made a line for the river, if you could get lost down the river, he'd lose your scent and wouldn't risk his own life to get to you, he thought to highly of himself. 

You prayed it would work. 

As you got closer your stomach turned, you knew you were to far up the mountain but it didn't matter, you would just have to jump. 

Many months were spent in this area so you knew where to jump from. 

You sped towards the cliff, your mind racing, Brock was gaining on you but you didn't care.

You were ready to die if that's what it took, but you weren't dying by his gnashing teeth.

You could see the edge now, the sheer drop off you had visited multiple times, your place to go when you wanted absolute silence.

You took a deep breath, knowing you had just a few more seconds to live, taking another few long strides, you planted your feet at the very edge, only registering the drop off was at least 100 feet down, thankfully it had rained recently so it would be more full than usual.

Leaping with all your strength, you closed your eyes, the wind rushing by your face and ears, whipping your fur around.

You could hear over the screaming of the wind of Brock's voice telling you he'd find you. 

You opened your eyes to see the land and water speeding towards you.

You were actually landing in the water? 

In a quick decision, you shifted back to human form, your naked body freezing in the icy winds, planting yourself feet first and stiffened your body in a feet first dive, holding your nose so water wouldn't slam up into it.

You took one last huge breath and squeezed your eyes shut. 

The water was cold from the fresh rain, you wanted to scream as the water slammed into you, not enough to break anything but it stung your entire body. The dark waters enveloped you.

You stayed under the water for as long as possible wanting Brock to believe the fall had killed you. 

The burning in your lungs became unbearable and you let yourself surface, taking a deep breath and looking up to the cliff, not seeing him standing there, you let the river carry you.

You shifted back into your wolf form to keep warmer and let your body relax. There wasnt anything to worry about in this river, it was deep, but not deep enough to house any of the larger predators that lurked in the shadows of the deep waters of the bigger, raging rivers to the south. 

You let yourself drift in and out, the adrenaline finally leaving your body and leaving your limbs feeling heavy and aching. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like hours, you swam to the bank on the other side, the sun had set a while back but the moon was full so the forest was lit by the blue and grey tones of the moon. 

You could barely stand, your limbs feeling like jelly from all the time in the water and the added weight of your sopping wet fur. 

You stumbled out of the water, sluggishly shaking off, the water had soaked through your layered fur all the way to your skin.

You shivered as your body acclimated. 

You needed to find shelter and quick. The moon wasnt very high, but it was very dangerous to be out alone at night, especially when you had no idea where you were and who's territory you were on. 

You limped your way to the forest, keeping as quiet as possible, searching for a suitable shelter. 

You spied a large tree with long, snaking roots that wove their way through the earth, the earth underneath made a small cave, big enough for you and another wolf your size. 

Slinking your way through the mouth of the cave, you settled into the makeshift bed, thankful for the pine needles, leaves and other semi soft debris to cushion your sore muscles and bones. 

You quickly succumbed to sleep, your mind however, busy with the memories of Brock on his terrifying rampage. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you were finally waking from your sleep, you could tell it was mid day. 

Sucking in a deep breath, you looked around, wide eyed for any sign of your attacker, terrified of him waiting to ambush you.

You sniffed the air, thankful to not smell anything.  
You could however, smell another scent, another alpha, one you didnt smell last night. Or maybe he had just recently passed by, you weren't sure. 

You poked your head out of the hole, searching for any sign of another wolf. 

You didn't catch any movement, exiting the small cave and stretching, whining in protest, grimacing at the horrible way your limbs popped and your skin burned. 

You made your way to the river bank, your throat was on fire.

You dipped your tongue into the water, savoring the cold feeling running down your throat, soothing the burning of your parched mouth.

You had let your guard down, not even realizing the wolf walking up on you until you took a deep breath and smelled them.

You yelled, in the process, sucking up some water into your mouth and nose, effectively choking yourself. You stumbled, falling to your side, coughing violently while trying to drag yourself away.

The footsteps sped up before stopping close beside you. 

Tears welled in your eyes as you caught your breath and you couldn't help the fear that ran through your body, "Please... kill me... do it quick." You pleaded with Brock.

You heard a whine, thinking it was odd, you looked up through foggy eyes and saw a beautiful white, blonde and gray wolf standing before you, his grey blue eyes were full of concern, searching your face. 

"Why would I kill you? Are you ok? Are you being hunted?" His deep voice asked, scenting you, he looked for any signs of harm. 

You shook your head, still a bit light headed from choking, ""The Alpha of my pack... he went homicidal and killed the pack, I escaped, I don't know how far I went, I jumped into the river and let it carry me here."

The light colored wolf nodded his head, looking around, searching the area with stern eyes, "Well, if you're with us, he won't harm you." He said, his voice harsh but it wasn't towards you. 

Looking back to you, his eyes softened, you tipped your head to the side, looking for the others in the 'Us' he spoke of. 

"There are others?" You asked, not wanting to question an Alpha but you were still on edge, afraid. 

He smiled, nodding his head again, "Yes, my pack, it's strong, I have quite a few permanent members and many allys." He stated.

You looked him over for any sign of lies but didnt see anything to question. 

"I'm Steve by the way. " he offered, smiling at you, his sharp canines gleaming.

"Y/N... thank you, for helping me." You replied, dropping your head to show submission to the Alpha who in turn beamed at your willingness to show your respect. 

You hefted yourself up, still having to look up to look him directly in his eyes. He was bigger than Brock, his shoulders broader, the slope of his back was less swayed than Brock's, the way his muscles bunched and curved around his neck and chest and around his ribs showed strength and his haunches were thick with well used muscle. 

He knew what you were doing, you were judging him, which was acceptable, you were seeing if he could protect you, and the look in your eyes said that he could very well. 

"I'll lead the way... come... let's meet the pack." Steve said, flicking his tail, brushing your side in a friendly gesture. 

You followed him, keeping a respectable distance between you both, you weren't in his pack, nor had you been claimed by him, you had no right to crowd him. 

As you followed, your mind started to race. Were you walking into a trap? Were you walking into another deranged Alpha? You tried to calm yourself. He hadnt given you any red flags to make you think he had any ill intentions. 

You hadn't noticed that he had stopped until you bumper into him, he didn't growl like you expected him to, but you still cowered, waiting for punishment which never came. 

Steve gave you a sympathetic look, "We're here. I didn't want to bother you, you seemed to be deep in thought. " he said kindly. 

You nodded, not trusting your voice. He walked forward, letting out a low howl, a greeting, and announcing his presence to his pack. 

It was answered with many other howls, all of different pitches, some louder than others. 

The first to greet him was a smaller wolf, a Beta from the size and body shape, he was young, his body still a bit disproportionate, that of an adolescent.

His fur was light brown, a slight wave to his fur, his tail curling over his back, wagging as he approached, smiling, his milky white teeth gleaming.

"Hey Steve, how was your patrol, anything cool happen? When can I go with you, I'm getting stronger, I'm almost of age for my first hunt! Oh who's this?" He asked excitedly, his eyes bright with wonder that could only belong to a pup.

Steve chuckled, huffing as he greeted this young beta, "It was good, nothing out of place, except for our new guest, this is Y/N... this is Peter." He introduced you both, you were about to speak until the excited pup began speaking again, "Oh hi! I'm Peter! It's nice to meet you, I'm the youngest of the Pack, you're really pretty, where are you from?" You were slightly overwhelmed by his rambling, smiling at his excited antics. 

Steve was about to intervene until a lithe red and white wolf pushed him aside, not forcefully but enough to make her point, "Oh... Sorry." Peter said, smiling sheepishly as he stepped aside.

"I'm Natasha, I'm lead Omega." She introduced, right to the point. Her green eyes were sharp and calculated, her body was lithe but powerful. She was a bit taller than you, a little taller than the average Omega but that only further proved her position. 

"I already heard your name, nice to meet you Y/N." She said, a sly smile on her lips. 

"Like wise." You said, giving her a small bow to let her know you respected her place. 

The next was a fawn colored wolf, another Beta, though he was around the same size as Natasha.

He had a kind smile on his face. He was a bit older than the rest, his eyes showed it, he waited for Steve to introduce him. 

"This is Clint, he is another permanent pack member, though he has his own smaller pack here from when he lived alone with his mate." 

It wasn't unusual for Betas and Omegas to breed and form packs when no Alphas are present, Alphas aren't as common as the other two presentations and if they want Alpha protection, Alphas wont force their hand in breeding the claimed Omega.

You smiled, telling him your name, continuing with the formalities. 

Next was another Omega named Wanda, her dark copper fur was brightened by greys and brows around the legs, face and under belly. She was friendly, around your age, she had a wise way about her, she had a look in her eyes that said she had been through a lot. 

Next was a shy Beta named Bruce, his fur was flecked with gray, especially around his eyes and muzzle, suggesting he had been through a lot, considering his age, he didn't look very old, but his eyes and demeanor said he had a rough time. 

After that was an eccentric Beta, easily one of the most cocky and forward Betas you'd ever encountered, he was older but his demeanor and looks said otherwise. He had nicknames for everyone, he was called Tony, though Steve called him Stark most of the time. 

You were slightly overloaded but you held your ground and were so happy that you were surrounded by a pack that was trusting. 

Two more were introduced, though they were a little quicker than the others, a mainly gray wolf with some darker brown and black fur on his back and head was also named Steve but went by his full name of Steven. Another Beta, for obvious reasons, only females can be presented as Omegas because they were the only ones that could breed. 

Though there were very rare occasions that Females could present as Alphas and lead packs and still breed, but Male Alphas were more common, though still not as common as Omegas and Betas.

The last you assumed was Peggy, her blond fur was darker than Steve's, her features were very much Omega, bright eyes, soft facial features, soft curves and a small frame. She introduced herself, friendly towards you, but not overly. 

Once you were acquainted, you assumed you were done, hunger was gnawing at your belly, you were hoping to be allowed to hunt or they had some spare food. 

From your right you heard "Where's Buck?" Steve asked, you turned towards him, about to question when Natasha sighed. 

"He is at the other perimeter, guarding the pack while you were gone." She informed him quickly. 

Steve nodded, an unreadable look on his face. 

He turned towards you, giving you a soft smile, "Only one person left, he's fairly new to the pack... been here a few months, I lost him for a few years. But that's for him to tell you." He said smiling to himself. 

You were slightly confused but kept following him, your hunger momentarily forgotten. 

You made your way through their den, the cave that made up their housing had some clothing articles, for when they shifted to humans on the rare occasions. As you made your through the thick trees and under brush you caught another scent, one that you knew was definitely not a Beta.

You looked towards Steve, unsure what you were smelling was true.

Steve gave you a knowing look, "It's very uncommon, but our pack has two Alphas, I'm the head Alpha, but he is my best friend, basically a brother and I told asked him to join my pack as another Alpha for protection.

As you pushed your way through the underbrush you were met with the profile of a handsome wolf. His frame was huge, bigger than Steve, his fur was Black with a few strands of brown mixed in. His fur was soft and thick.

When he turned towards you, his eyes were a shocking blue, a harsh but handsome contrast. You also noticed that his left front leg was covered in thick scars going upwards to his shoulder, the fur was sparse over the limb, silvery marks littered the exposed skin. 

His eyes landed on yours, they were like steel at first, but then softened when he was done looking you over. 

You were stunned by his features, he was one of the most handsome Alphas you had ever seen, his whole presence radiated strength and pure Alpha.

It put you at ease. 

"Hey Buck. I wanted to introduce you to our guest, I howled but you didn't answer, I was worried." Steve greeted. 

The other Alpha smiled, "You know when I'm guarding the parameter, nothing gets past me." He replied, smirking at the blond Alpha. 

Looking to you, you suddenly felt extremely nervous suddenly, his interest eyes bore into you, exciting you but making you squirm uncomfortably at the same time. 

"I'm Bucky, nice to meet ya." He said, his voice was a lot softer when speaking to you, speaking to you with the respect of an Omega. 

It took you a second to speak, "Y-Y/N, it's nice to meet you too." You said, suddenly feeling self conscious.

He smirked again, looking you over for a second then back to Steve, "So food is ready then? I'm starved, I'm sure you both are too." Bucky asked, your stomach decided to growl loudly, making both Alphas chuckle.

"Yes, I could do with some food, it should be prepared, let's go see shall we." 

He turned towards the den again, leading you back the way you came, Bucky following eagerly until he remembered you were there. 

He looked at you, smiling kindly, "You comin Doll?" He asked.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a dinner with the pack. She gets more than she expected, and gets to know the pack more.  
> I wanted to make a Thanksgiving kind of chapter, a day late, but it was a thing I wanted to do! Hope you enjoy! Your comments give me life :3

"You coming doll?" Bucky asked you, the pet name flustering you in many different ways.

You nodded, trotting up to him, still in shocked at how much he towered over you. His head would almost come up to a normal sized Omega's chest in human form. And he was in Wolf Form, you can only imagine how big he is when he's in his human form. 

You made you way back to the den, following the two Alphas as they conversed about the days patrol. 

As you got back to the cave you were greeted by an incredibly beautiful red headed woman, who you instantly recognized as Natasha, her hair was the same color and her striking green eyes were a dead giveaway. 

She smiled at you. She wore a simple brown pair of pants with a sleeveless vest with simple buttons on the front holding the two halves of the front together. 

Her feet were bare. 

You gave her a questioning look, "I'm guessing you don't have any clothes? If you feel comfortable enough to shift to your human form, there's a set of clothing in the back of the cave." She pointed behind her. 

You nodded and walked back to the back of the cave where a small fire was lit, creating a soft, flickering glow that spread along the walls of the cave. 

Shifting slowly to your human form, you stretched, wincing at how sore this form was, the were soft bruises on you legs and stomach from the water impact and some of the branches that had hit you when you were escaping. 

Looking around, you found a simple, green sleeveless shirt, black underwear and a fawn colored pair of pants, you quickly slipped them on before combing out your hair with your fingers and tucking some behind your ears. 

You made your way back outside, running into a stunning woman, her hair was almost to get waist, the reddish brown hair was wavy and bouncy as she walked, her eyes landed on you and a radiant smile spread across her face. 

She wore a deep red dress that hung to her knees and flowered over her shoulders, the ends were frayed and bleached white from wear. 

"I'm so glad those fit! I hope they are comfortable for you." Wanda said, gesturing with her long, feminine hands towards your new clothes. 

You smiled back, "Yeah, they fit perfectly... I haven't worn clothes this nice in a long time." You admitted, running your hands over the soft fabric. 

Wanda gave you a sympathetic smile, leading you the rest of the way out, towards the other side of the mouth of the cave where you saw a long table.

You stopped in your tracks, in awe of hope nice everything was. It was like a dream.

Large weeping willow trees with their long vine like limbs stood tall on either side of the table, creating shifting shadows over the table.

The table was long enough to fit at least 30 people, maybe more, the table was carved from a huge slab of wood, with simple makeshift chairs lining the entire table, which was piled with food of all kinds.

A slab of meat, which smelled like smoked deer rest in the middle, steam rising from it.

Beside that on either side was a tray of fish fillets, slightly browned from being cooked beside a fire. 

A couple of smoked rabbits lay beside that on the other side. 

Roasted carrots, potatoes, onions and mushrooms lay in two large carved bowls on either side of those. 

It made your mouth water just seeing and smelling it. 

You recognized Clint by his hair color, helping his pregnant Omega and their two children setting the rest of the table.

Clint spying you both and waving at you, which you returned happily. 

"Food's ready... Wanda, show her to a seat, the Alphas will be here shortly, they went to change. The rest of the pack as well... speaking of which!" He said, gesturing towards Natasha, Bruce, Stephen Tony and Peter came walking up.

The Beta's clothing looked about the same, simple shirts of varying colors, the same with their pants. 

Bruce gave you a small smile, his tired eyes showed crow's feet when he did, his curly hair had many streaks of gray throughout.

Tony had a very intricate goatee and very stylized hair, he looked more of a pretty boy than you expected, but considering his previous demeanor, you should have expected that. 

Peter was as young as you expected, his hair was kind of messy. His face very youthful, he smiled wide at you and waved excitedly, mouthing an excited 'Hi!' Making you smile. 

Stephen was taller than Tony and Bruce, he also carried himself in a manner that was calm and collected, head held high. He wore all blues and grays, he had an intricate goatee as well with short hair that was brown with gray at the temples.

As they all filed in, they thanked Clint and his family for the food, how delicious it looked, giving the food varying degrees of predatory glances, but made no move to get any.

They were waiting for the Alphas. 

You were about to look to Wanda who sat across from you what you were supposed to do when you caught sight of Steve and Bucky. 

You saw Steve first, he was about how you expected him to look, strong, broad shoulders, thick arms and a muscled stomach that lead to slim hips to a strong pair of legs, his pants were a dark brown, hugging his hips, his shirt was a light grey which clung to his chest, you went sure how he even got onto it. He was at least six foot three. 

His blond hair was short and well kept. He had a well kept beard that was a few shades darker than his hair, he had a strong nose and jawline, his brows darkened his gray blue eyes. He was a very handsome Alpha.

That's when you noticed Bucky.

Your mouth went dry.

He was every bit of an Alpha as he looked in his Wolf form. His hair was almost shoulder length, blackish brown and had a slight curl to some strands. 

His face was sharp and angular, a very brooding brow line, striking blue eyes, straight nose, jawline from the gods that has slight stubble, a thick neck that led top strong shoulders that had muscles that could only be obtained from years of hard work. 

His stomach was toned and his hips and legs were strong and curved with muscle. 

His clothing was much like Steve's, it clung to his body, but his clothing was almost all black except for a button was missing on the top of his shirt so it hung open slightly, giving you a view of his toned chest. 

You were staring but you didn't care, your Omega hind brain was fawning over this prime Alpha. 

You hadn't been looking at where he was looking so you didn't notice that he was looking at you, his eyes giving you the same attention, raking over your hair, the way it framed your face, the way you held yourself, the way you were staring at him.

He wanted to smirk, he could see the look all over your face, from the slight raise of one eyebrow, the way your nostrils had flared when you first saw him, how your back had straightened out and your shoulders had stretched back and pushed your chest forward, making yourself more presentable subconsciously. 

As they sat down, you shook yourself out of your daze, finding that he had caught you staring, heat flooding your face and reddening your cheeks and ears. 

Steve took his place at the head of the table, on the right side was Bucky, the left was Natasha, the rest were scattered along the table with you being plopped in the middle, making you feel a little more comfortable. 

Steve cleared his throat and everyone's eyes landed on him. 

"Thank you Clint, you and your mate never cease to amaze me with your amazing cooking. It all looks wonderful." He started with, Clint smiled, him and his family thanking Steve. 

"We have a new guest here with us, I hope you've all been properly introduced. I wanted to gather us all here to welcome her to our pack... I don't know how long she will stay, but I have decided that if she wishes to stay, she is more than welcome, her story is that of hardship and betrayal. Some of you know that feeling all to well. The least we can do is welcome her and make her feel safe... Now! Let's eat!" He finished his speech, which you were enraptured with, with a wave of his arm towards all the delicious food.

Everyone happily agreed with him, on both facts of you being welcomed and digging into the food. 

Everyone happily served each other food, all the while, you could feel a certain set of eyes on you from across the table.


	3. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns some new thing about the pack, and tries to learn more about Bucky.
> 
> Your comments are life giving >3<

Once the food was eaten, which most of it was, you helped clean up, which wasn't very difficult when everyone pitched in, letting the pregnant Omega rest while her mate took her back to their own private den where the two and their children stayed.

You were amazed by the teamwork that they had even in the small things like this, they all had a spot, which they stuck you with Peter to dry the trays and platters that were used.

Peter rambled on about how he had his first hunt coming up soon and he was very excited.

You knew of the customs of the First Solo hunt that every Shifter had to pass. It was a right of passage to put it simply. To show that you could be counted on as a productive member of the pack.

Brock hadn't let his Omegas do this, always saying that Omegas were to weak and he didnt want them thinking they were good enough to live without an Alpha or Beta.

You were lost in your unwanted memories when Peter touched your arm, "Hey... Y/N... that one is dry." He said timidly. 

You snapped out of your trance to find that the last platter that was given to you was in fact dry and you were just wiping at it with the slightly damp rag that was given to you. 

You blushed and handed it off to the younger boy, mumbling an embarrassment Sorry to him.

He took it without questioning, just giving you a questioning look but not making anything of it.

Once you were done, you weren't really sure what to do, but you noticed everyone heading back towards the cave so you followed, not really sure what was happening.

Peter smiled at you when he saw you were following.

As you entered the cave, you saw everyone making themselves comfortable all around the fire, Tony adding a few more logs to the fire and a handful of pine needles to restart the fire, a plume of smoke rising to the ceiling of the cave and exiting through the small hole at the top.

You followed Peter, where he unceremoniously plopped down beside Tony who ruffled his hair, the boy playfully batted the hand away, trying to fix his now wildly splayed hair.

You smiled at the pair, seeing the older of the two smiling fondly at the young Beta, like one would to their child. 

You saw Wanda smiling at you, she discreetly waved you over, which you were grateful for, because you were the only one standing and you could feel eyes on you, one particular set, you could feel the intensity and it made everything you did feel ten times as stressful.

If you slipped up, he would know, and the Omega part of your brain screamed at you to do everything perfect in the presence of this powerful Alpha.

You made your way over to Wanda, her smile a little to knowing as she moved her eyes to where you assumed Bucky was sitting. Not really seeing where he was sitting, you lowered yourself next to Wanda who sat next to Bruce.

When you got situated, you looked around, seeing everyone comfortable and content, setting around the small fire, Natasha sitting next to Steve as the Head Omega next to the Alpha.

Tony and Peter sitting next to each other, talking animatedly about something. 

Clint was setting off to his own on the other side of Natasha, cleaning and sharpening what looked like arrows and a small blade.

Stephen was sitting off on his own as well, adjusting some bandages that you hadn't noticed around his long fingers, you could see what looked like burns on some of the fingers. The wrappings had some kind of thick, clear jelly lining them.

Your eyes landed on the next person in the circle, stopping then looking at the floor at his feet. 

It was Bucky, Wanda had called you over and had just so happened to be setting across from Bucky, his face lit but the soft flickering of the flames, casting shadows along his angular face.

He was brushing his hair away from his face, giving you an unfortunately good look at his arms as they moved to pin the hair in a lose ponytail at the nape of his neck.

You got a decent look at his left arm, which you saw in his wolf form, the skin had no chunks of fur to break up the scars now and you got a full view of the extent of them.

Some were deeper than others, a purple hue to the skin darkened those areas. Some were thinner, long strips of scars that had a silvery gleam about them. 

You knew you were staring but so you looked back to his face.

A few strands fell in front of his face that weren't long enough which be promptly pushed behind his ears, the strands lazily hung over his forehead and barely clung to his ears.

That's when he decided to look at you. You blushed, quickly averting your gaze and saw Wanda looking at you with a with a smirk on her face, which you gave a scowl to, making her smile even wider.

Steve sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat, much like he did at the table, everyone turned their attention towards him.

"I want reports, any incidents that occurred." He said, in a slightly commanding voice.

Everyone sat a little straighter and looked a little more serious at his tone. Natasha went first.

"Nothing out of place at the West river, a large herd of deer grazing and drinking, all healthy. A small group of the Wakanda pack asked for permission to cross the corner of our territory, I permitted." She replied, to which Steve nodded.

Next was Stephen, "I had a talk with Fury and Maria about the small problem we had with the group of rogues to the South and they would keep tabs on them."

Next was Bucky, "Nothing out of place on my inner circle patrol, no trespassers, all the fences are 100 percent." 

With his complete, Tony was the next, "My blueprints are complete and the build for the powered well pump will begin, me, Bruce and Peter will begin construction." He patted the large rolls of handmade paper next to him when he was finished.

You were astounded by how much they were accomplishing here, their Pack, it was so much more advanced than Brock's Pack had been, he had not had any help from any potential allies, forcing the entire pack to use their wolf side to survive, relying on the most basic and primal of environments to live.

If you were thinking, Bruce explained about his most recent finds for medicinal used of plants for enjuries, pain and a few other things.

Wanda concluded that her and Clint's mate had recently harvested a few of their crops and that a new set of seeds had been put in and all the neccessary things had been done to insure a productive growth.

With that, everyone fell silent after Steve praised his Pack for their hard work. 

"Now… let's discuss your first solo hunt, Peter." Steve spoke again, causing the boy to almost jump up from where he was sitting if Tony wasn't holding onto his shirt to keep in down.

"YES… I mean… yes sir, I just turned of age, I have helped with many group hunts and I've been practicing with Clint and Nat." Peter excitedly replied, the smile on his face was that of pure excitement.

"Your hunt begins the next full moon." Steve confirmed.

Peter gave an enthusiastic holler.

"So… Y/N… if you're comfortable, we would all love to hear your story and we can share ours as well." Natasha said.

You nodded, taking a deep breath.


	4. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so MIA!!! Your comments make me so happy to read! I just love writing all of the things going through my head <3  
> In this chapter, Y/N tells the pack her story of her previous life and has some time with the pack.
> 
> Warning for this chapter, some things get dark. Talk of suicide, the death of non canon characters and mentions of blood and rape.

You squirm a little where you sit, unsure of where to start. You know they won't judge you for your past life, they all came from separate lives and came together to form this well put together Pack.

Natasha smiles, "You can tell us as little or as much as you feel comfortable with, just know, we all have pasts, some are more rough than others, we won't judge." She told you, her voice was confident but soothing.

You felt better as you watched almost every pack member nod in agreement at her words.

You took a deep breath, "I'll just start from the beginning then." You said, trying not to shake from all the eyes on you.

"I came from a very small pack, my father was an Alpha, my mother was an Omega, as to be expected. They had me a few years after they formed their small pack of... I think it was three members, not including us three. We lived down farther South, on the other side of the Black Widow River.

We were peaceful, not much on fighting, helping anyone we could, my father and two Betas were the protectors of the pack.

We had heard of a larger Pack that had been ravaging the area, taking what wasn't theirs, over hunting but nothing to serious at that point, we were worried but not scared yet.

I was around six years old when the Pack I escaped from showed up, their Alpha, Brock was a powerful Alpha at the time, his Pack had around thirty members, almost all strong Betas and a few Omegas who he claimed from other packs."

You stopped for a moment to let the others take in the information given to them.

And they were done nodding, Steve signaled for you to continue.

"My father confronted Brock with the Beta protectors of our Pack, Brock made a show of being polite and overly nice about wanting to team up, for us to join his ever growing Pack and he would offer us protection, my father sensed his lies and said he would think about it and Brock left.

My father told us to gather our belongings, that we were leaving at dawn. As we were packing everything we could easily carry, my father heard something on the perimeter of our camp, he went to check, finding nothing at that time.

By dawn our Pack was already walking, heading North to the river, intent on crossing and leaving the threat behind us. As we were coming over the last mountain to reach the river, we found Brock and most of his forces waiting for us, it was to late for me and my mother to hide, he had already spotted us all. 

My father and his small team went on ahead and tried to calmly confront Brock's Pack.

Things went smooth for a little while but it all turned south when a few of his members flanked me and my mother, capturing us before my mother went into a blind rage after my captor slapped me across the face when I struggled, she fought off them both, screaming for me to run.

I shifted to my wolf form, fleeing the battle."

You stopped, just now realizing that a small stream of tears were running down your face, you sniffled, wiping them away and peaking up to the others.

Wanda had her fingers of each hand interlocked, holding them up by her chest, her eyes were red and watery. 

Clint was leaning forward, leaning on his elbows that were resting on his folded legs, his lips in a thin line and his eyebrows knitted together, creases formed between them, an angered look on his face from learning more about what happened to you.

Steve and Natasha were both sitting with their arms crossed, both of their faces were a smooth, unreadable stare, but their eyes were on fire with unbridled emotion.

Bruce, Stephen and Tony were both looking sympathetic in their own ways, each with their own degree of concern on their face.

Peter had his knees tucked up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them with his chin resting on his knees, his eyes were wide, full of horror with what he has heard so far.

The last person your eyes fell on was James, he had one knee up, the other leg was stretched out in front of him, his scarred arm resting in the bent knee as his hard stare cut through you.

When he noticed your eyes land on him, his eyes grew softer and the ticking in his jaw relaxed.

He licked his lips, taking a quick breath, he spoke up, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to. If it's to traumatic for you to tell, don't push yourself, we will understand Doll." He said, his voice soft and light, an airiness to his voice you hadn't expected considering his expression just moments before.

You smiled, sniffling one last time before shaking your head, "Its fine, I just havent thought of these events to their full extent in quite some time, emotions just caught up to me."

You felt Wanda's hand rest on top of yours, giving you and encouraging squeeze, you turned your hand over to hold hers as you took another deep breath.

"I ran as fast as I could, hearing the screams as my Pack was being killed by Brock and his Pack. I felt useless, I was terrified, I could hear someone coming after me, I knew if I didn't fast, they would catch me.

I was still a pup and much smaller than my potential captor. I fled to a large bramble thicket, ducking into the thorns and pushing my way to the middle, I still have some scars from that. I waited, curling into a ball and trying my hardest to not to make a sound. 

The Beta that had been sent after me couldn't squeeze his way into the thorn bushes to get me, it was still slightly dark out, so I did what my father had taught me- I shifted as carefully as possible back into my human form and found the nearest small object and hurled it as far as I could to make a noise to distract him.

It thankfully worked, he thought I was escaping from the far side of the brambles and ran to cut me off, giving me time to escape from where I entered, fleeing once more.

I found a dead and rotting tree that had a big enough gap in the roots to crawl in. I could blend in with my fur colors and the smell would throw them off. 

I laid there almost the entire day, praying that somehow, one of my pack members would get away and I could find and escape with them. I slipped back to where the battle had begun, peaking over the ridge to find my entire pack decimated.

I will never forget the way Brock's Pack had tore them apart, a few of my Pack members were almost unrecognizable, their bodies so mangled.

I found my father, his bloody and beaten corpse was shredded, I could barely recognize him from his face, his scent was the only thing that truly helped me.... there was so much blood. 

The other members of my Pack weren't any better, their bodies unrecognizable except for their scents, they were shown no mercy. 

I couldn't find my mother however, I was hopeful she had escaped. I followed her scent, leading me further towards the River, I had begun to grow hopeful when I found her... she was curled up against a tree, her body limp, but she wasn't mangled like the rest... I ran to her, I can remember the way my heart raced, thinking I was saved, me and my mother could escape together, that somehow she had survived."

You took a shaky breath, wiping away more, fresh tears as you prepared yourself for what you were about to say next. You hadn't thought about this in a long time, you hadn't told anyone else this, even the fellow Omegas that had been captured alongside you, they were all in the same situation as you, it just hadn't seemed fair to cry about your problems when they all had their own as well. 

One last deep breath and you continued.

"When I reached her, I knew something sick had happened to her. Her body was unmarked, except for her neck, that had been bitten several times, I could smell copious amounts of blood but there wasn't much dried on her neck.

When I checked her body, she had blood pooled under her back legs and tail, I instantly knew what had happened to her and I became physically sick. 

I hadn't smelled them approach from behind me until it was to late. I was surrounded within seconds, Brock captured me, grabbing me by the neck, pinning me to the ground.

I thrashed, bit, clawed and screamed but his human body was much bigger than my wolf pup form and I knew it was all over. 

He laughed, making me look at my mother, telling me what him and his Pack had done to my mother, they had all taken turns raping her, biting her, even though they weren't Alphas, they still put their claim on her, then Brock forced her to take his knot and bit her, before he snapped her neck. 

He knew I would come back to find her, so he said they waited for me. He had planned this all when he had sent a spy to find out if we were fleeing or not. 

He forced me to shift to my human form, making me wear some rags to cover me and binding my arms and legs, telling the rest of his Pack that I belonged to him and that no one was allowed to touch me. 

From then on I was one of his, he made me submit to his every will, he never allowed us to hunt, only the Omegas were allowed to eat the remains of what him and the ones who hunted the kills hadn't eaten. I hadn't used my human for most of my life with him, he made us eat like animals, not allowing us to eat cooked food, forcing us to eat straight from the dead animals.

When it came time for my first heat to happen, Brock took me off for me and him to be alone, saying he had to claim me, that if not, I was a worthless whore for anyone to come and get.

But it never happened, the stress from constant abuse had left me barren, my heat never came. What I never admitted was that I was grateful for that single blessing, I was unable to carry his pups he would undoubtedly force upon me once he found it necessary."

You took another breath, running your finger through your hair a few times before you continued.

"When he found out I couldn't be bred, I was used for other things, I bathed him, and others of the Pack, I cooked dinners which consisted of some meat put over a fire, that's all we ever had, though, I wasn't allowed to eat them, I mended damaged clothing and I was a pack mule, hauling things that Brock didn't want to when we migrated to other hunting grounds. 

When I had my chance, I escaped when Brock had his breakdown and started murdering others of his dwindling Pack after a few of them banded together and betrayed him.... and that leaves us here." You finished with a wave of your hands to everyone. 

You somehow felt lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted off your chest, though you felt slightly sick to your stomach for remembering everything in detail, you felt like you could breath a little easier.

You looked next to you, Wanda was wiping tears from her face and she wrapped you in a hug.

"That was very brave." She whispered, pulling back to look you in the eye for a moment.

Steve cleared his throat, "I have heard of Brock's Pack, not knowing the severity of his crimes, but knowing he was a potential threat if he ever attacked, but now we know, if he tries to come inside our territory, he's an eliminate on sight threat." He said, Natasha nodding beside him, the rest of the Pack following suit.

Bucky spoke up then, "We will protect you, no matter what, you're safe here." He said, his Alpha side pushing forth. 

You felt warm at his statement, the Omega in you was greatly soothed at an Alphas declaration of protection. 

Steve stood up then, stretching, "It is late, we all need our rest today has been an eventful day, we will talk more of your first hunt tomorrow Peter." 

The boy nodded before he walked over to you, pulling you in a hug that you gladly accepted.

Tony walked up to you then, still embracing Peter, "You're safe here kid, we will make sure of that." He told you, giving you a pat on the back. Peter pulled away then, smiling before walking away with Tony. 

Steve spoke up again, "Its your choice Y/N, but given that you are still shaken up, you should go with someone to their den and rest with them so you're not alone." 

You nodded, it made plenty of sense, and it would give you comfort knowing you wouldn't be alone.

You sighed, thinking for a moment, "In all honesty, I have no preference, you all have given me no reason to not trust you, I just don't want to burden any of you." 

Steve smiled kindly, " You're no burden at all, we all understand completely." 

Everyone was standing up, ready to head to their respective dens when Bucky stepped forward,.

"I have an extra bed if you feel comfortable, Y/N." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

You stand there for a few seconds, mulling over the options in your head, on one hand, being around an Alpha is very good for a overly stressed Omega, it would do good to calm yourself and have a good nights sleep for once.

On the other, it was also dangerous for an unclaimed Omega to be around a powerful Alpha, it could send the Omega into an unwanted heat and that would send the Alpha into a rut which could result in an unwanted coupling due to both parties not being in their right mind... but you had been around Brock for many years and you had never had a heat.

The rest of the Pack were Omegas and Betas, other than Steve, who you didn't know how far you could go with him, he seemed to have an eye on the pretty Omega Peggy, so you didn't want to intrude there, if there was anything between them, even if it was just got safety reasons. 

You breathed slowly through your nose, exhaling before nodding, "I do greatly appreciate... Bucky, I think that would do me some good." You replied to him.

The Alpha smiled slightly, his shoulders straightening and his head held a little higher, he turned towards Steve then, "You're head Alpha, is this ok with you?" He asked.

Steve crossed his arms but had a slight smirk on his face, "I know you wouldn't do anything to lose her trust in us, it's fine by me." He said before turning with Peggy following beside him.

Looking to Bucky, you motioned for him to lead the way. 

"Follow me doll, it's not to far." He said, walking at a leisurely pace, though, him being as large as he was, his two steps were 4 of yours, so you had to walk a little faster than you would normally.

As you walked, you admired the territory they had from what you could see in the blueish twilight that was falling over their land. 

The path to Bucky's den was littered with small underbrush that was trimmed back to allow for easy travel to and from the main areas, the trees were marked occasionally with a cloth around some of the lower hanging branches along the trail, for what you figured was when it was winter and snow covered the trail, you could still find your way around.

It was almost completely dark now, it was getting tougher for you to see.

Bucky must have noticed your falter in steps when you felt his unscathed hand grab yours to lead you easier along the slowly winding path.

That's when you felt the dipping of the earth below you, the trail leading downward and you could see the sky above you being blocked by an overhang of a ledge as you made your way down into a smaller cavern below a large ledge.

"Wait here for a moment." Bucky said softly, patting your hand before he left you there in the dark. 

He must have this area memorized completely because within a ten second period, he had three small lanterns lit with small flint stones, the cavern slowly lighting up around you from three sides, giving you a full view of his home. 

You gasped, it was beautiful. The overhang was covered in a thick blanket of moss that was a rich green, the floors were covered in it as well, cushioning your feet as you moved forward.

Up against the far left wall was a bed that could fit two people if they slept tightly together, the bed was covered in a large elk skin blanket, there were several deer skins rolled and bound together to make pillows at the head of the bed. 

In the middle of the space was what looked to be a bear skin that was laid out along the ground atop the moss as another bed.

On the wall across from the bed was lined with weapons, spears, knives carved using elk and deer antlers for the handles.

Bucky hung the last lantern up on a peg in the rock face and turned to you, "Its still a work in progress, but I found this one day on patrol, it was hidden behind mountains of Ivy and a dead tree the vines had taken over, it was a battle to uncover this hidden gem, but it was worth it in the end... theres more to this than you would think as well." He said as he motioned for you to follow him again.

You were extremely curious as to what he was talking about so you followed him without question.

The cavern went down farther and turned into a cave that Bucky had to crouch down to enter, you only had to bend down a bit to insure you wouldn't hit your head. 

You could see a light at the end of the small tunnel he was leading you through, but his larger frame was blocking most of the view.

It was getting slightly colder also as you went further down, you could also hear flowing water and falling water as well.

When Bucky stood back up, you weren't far behind him, what you found when you stood up was breath taking.

The ceilings were about nine feet high, some of it dipped down with ancient stalagtites.

Farther to the back of the cavern was a pool with crystal clear water that flowed in from a spring that seemingly came from nowhere in the side of the cavern wall. 

"This is beautiful! I would never have guessed this was here, it's amazing!" You exclaimed in awe. It felt like you were in a dream, that you would wake up any second.

"It is, I feel very fortunate that the earth has provided me with such an amazing home." He said, a fond smile on his face as he looked around, admiring its beauty that the lanterns showed off in flickering reds and yellows they cast about.

"If you need a bath, I bathe in the natural springs in here, the waters are also good for breakouts from poison ivy and and poison oak, but i will warn you, it's very cold... I'm used to it, but it's a shock at first." Bucky told you, you were grateful for a bath, no matter what it was. 

"A bath would be amazing, thank you." You said, you hadn't had a proper bath in a long time, more of just a quick rince in a puddle from a rainstorm or when you plunged in the river when you escaped. 

"I'll be right back." Bucky said, quickly exiting, leaving you there alone. 

You turned towards the water, you could see the bottom, but weren't sure of the depth. You slid off the shirt and pants, quickly folding them and placing them beside the rim of the pool. Stepping into the water. 

The water was like he had promised, it was cold but it felt great, your skin was still a little sore from the impact of the fall into the river and the cool water was nice against the sensitive skin. 

Being a Shifter into the canine form made your body temperature be higher than other Shifters species so the cool water didn't have a major effect on you. 

Bucky returned with two large cloths and some uneven bars that were multi colored and sat them close to the edge of the pool.

"I can leave if you want, give you some privacy, this is a bar of soap for your body and hair that has aloe, mint and yucca that will clean you, Wanda figured out how to make these a while back." He explained, keeping his eyes averted from your naked form in the clear water even though it was darker over on this side of the cavern. 

"Its fine, if you want to bathe, theres plenty of room for us both, if you're comfortable, I'm ok with it, in Brock's Pack, there was no such thing as privacy, so I dont have any problem with it." You replied. It honestly didnt bother you.

You weren't to shy about many things, and you were to tired to really care anymore, you had really started to relax now that you had acclimated to the water.

Bucky looked at you for a moment before he shrugged, taking off his shirt, still a little unsure.

To give him a little privacy, you turned around, though your hearing was tuned to the faintest sound, only turning around when you heard him sigh as he settled into the water, almost up to his chest as he sat down. 

He sat there for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a breath and plunging under the water, only staying there for a second before coming back up, pushing his now wet hair out of his face.

He grabbed the bar and lathered up his hair, before handing it to you and you quickly followed suit and wet your hair and lathered it with the mixture.

It didn't burn but it did tingle as you worked it into your hair. Your hair had tangles and knots that took a little bit of work to get out but eventually you were rinsing your hair and it was smooth, a huge contrast to how it's been almost your whole life.

You lathered your body like Bucky had and washed the rest of yourself. You could cry with how good you felt being so clean and refreshed after so long of living in filth. 

You turned your back as Bucky got out, he quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist, handing you the other towel after you wrung out your dripping hair. 

He gave you the privacy he got from you until you cleared your throat after you wrapped the towel around your body, though it didn't cover a lot but it was the gesture. 

You walked back into the bedding area, sleep pulling more at your eyes. You could also tell that Bucky was quickly following suit, his shoulders slumping, his steps dragging as he sifted through a stack of folded clothing after he threw both of your used clothing in a smaller pile in the corner. 

When he found what he was looking for, he handed you a shirt and some undergarments, you took them, turned around and quickly put them on while he turned his back to you as well. 

When you turned around when he turned and walked towards the bed, stopping a little short when he got to the layered blankets and flopped down.

"You can lay on the bed, I'll be fine down here." Bucky said, giving you a small smile.

"This is your den, I dont want to take your bed." You said, crossing your arms over your chest, giving him a look.

Bucky shrugged, "It really doesn't bother me, I didn't have a bed for a long time, it's fine." He told you, his voice smooth, but his eyes held an emotion that you couldn't quite read. 

You gave in and sat on the bed, it was one of the most comfortable things you had laid on in a long time, maybe even your entire life. 

You laid on your back for a few moments, letting sleep overtake you, the days events catching up to you, the tense catch in your shoulders relaxed and the tightness in your legs let loose. 

The last thing you heard before you fell asleep was the distant call of an owl overhead in the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke covered in a cold sweat, fear coarsing through your veins.

You could almost feel Brock's teeth sinking into your shoulder as he was trying to kill you, could almost smell the copper sting of your blood.

You sniffed the air around you and peered around in the dark, the lanterns had burnt out to glowing embers as they hung from their pegs.

All you could smell was the clean smell of the soap you had used before, the smell of the cavern and the moss growing along the walls and you could smell the Alpha sleeping just a few feet away. 

You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes, they were mainly from relief but also from the emotions you could let lose without anyone seeing you.

You cried for a few moments, letting the emotions flow from you, to finally release the anguish you have felt all these years, it felt nice for a change.

What you hadnt noticed was Bucky waking up from smelling the change in pheromones you were releasing in droves. 

Stressed Omega was wafting through the cavern and it put him on edge. 

It startled you when he put his hand on your ankle, just to get your attention, you jumped and looked up at him, "I'm... sorry." You apologized, not wanting him to see you like this, but it was already to late.

"Are you ok Doll? He asked softly.

You sniffled, "I had a nightmare about Brock coming to kill me and the emotions just got to me." You replied, figuring it was best to tell the truth. 

Bucky stood up, "Is this alright?" He asked as he was crawling into bed with you but stopped before he got to close to you.

You nodded, not even caring that you didnt really know him, he made you feel safe and your raging emotions needed his comfort right now.

Bucky came the rest of the way and settled in behind you, turning you to face him, he slowly wrapped his arms around you and pulling you into his chest, you easily slid into his grasp and laid your head on his chest, the racing of your heart instantly decreasing as his scent filled your senses.

"He won't hurt you, not while you're here with all of us. We all came from different circumstances, but we protect each other and we will do the same for you." He said.

You sighed, comforted by his words, "Thank you." You whispered to him, closing your eyes again.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He said, petting your hair and tightening his arms around you protectively like a true Alpha should to a scared Omega.


	6. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been MIA again.... this virus has me all over the place! Been working like crazy.  
> Hope everyone is staying safe!  
> I'm writing a little snippet of what popped in my mind so this is a partial chapter >_<

You felt warm, hot even. A weight along your right side as you slowly woke up.

Your mind was fuzzy, having slept so hard, it felt like you weighed a ton and your eyes could barely open.

That's what you heard a soft sigh from in front of you and the tightening of arms around your middle.

Then the smell of soap and Bucky's scent filled your nose send you calmed down instantly, realizing it wasnt a dream and that you were safe. 

You mulled over getting up and getting something to eat, everyone must be up by now, until you heard the sound of crickets chirping and frogs croaking outside and saw the faint light of the moon shining from the cavern opening as it filtered through the leaves. 

You opened your eyes fully, taking in everything for a moment. 

That's when you noticed Bucky was awake, staring off into space, his eyes slowly moving around in small increments like he was in deep thought. 

You couldn't suppress it any longer, the urge to stretch and flex your limbs was to much and you gave in, groaning as some of the tension gave way. 

"Good morning." Bucky whispered, his voice gravely from sleep, looking down at you with his half asleep eyes.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, pushing some of the hair out of his face.

You smirked, "I should be asking you that question." You replied before yawning into your hand.

"Eh, I sometimes have a hard time sleeping, I'm also just thinking." He replied

You looked up through the filter of leaves hanging over the entrance, seeing the glittering of stars and the moon, it was incredibly peaceful, you felt so at ease. You sat up, "I'll be right back." You said, needing to release yourself.

Bucky nodded in understanding and quickly sat up to let you get up, seeming a little bashful now as he kept his eyes downcast as you left the cavern.

Once you were done you came back inside, the cool night air made goosebumps form on your skin.

You looked up to find Bucky staring at you, his eyes soft and his expression neutral, you blushed and looked back down as you stepped the rest of the way down onto the cool floor.

You sat yourself down onto the mattress once again and were about to lay back down when- "You wanna go for a run?" Bucky suddenly asked.

It caught you off guard, "Won't Steve be angry with us for being up this late with no one else up?" You asked, wondering where he had this sudden idea from.

Bucky smirked, "He knows how I am, I have trouble sleeping and I go for midnight patrols to tire myself out." He said almost matter-of-fact like.

You shrugged, "Ok, are we going dressed like this?" You asked to which Bucky chuckled, "No, Doll. We are going for a real run." He said as he stood up and started shedding clothing.

You squeaked and turned around, a little shocked by how confident he had suddenly become. 

You stood up, keeping yourself turned and quickly stripped, neatly folding your clothes and laying them on the bed.

You flexed your shoulders, it has been a while since you've Shifted so much. Taking a deep breath you forced the animal side of yourself take over, landing in your hand and knees you felt the muscles shift and bunch, the bone mould and reform itself. Your face elongated as your human teeth elongated and formed your sharp wolf teeth.

You shook yourself off as your transformation was complete, your night vision was good as a Shifter in human form but in your animal form, it was basically like daylight when the moon and stars were out with no clouds, you could see everything.

Looking around, Bucky was also shaking himself off, his wolf form towered over your smaller, more delicate form, his dark brown and black fur a huge contrast to his scarred front leg. 

He turned to you, his bright green and blue eyes shining, "You ready?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, lead the way." You replied happily.

He looked at you one last time before looking at the entrance of the cave, his muscles bunching before he exploded out in a sprint, it almost caught you off guard but you quickly made your way after him, smirking at the challenge he just silently made to you.

You sprinted off after him, picking up speed now that you were out in the open, you might be smaller but you loved to run when it didnt involve life and death.

As you swerve around a corner, you both leapt over a fallen tree, before the land suddenly started to descend downwards.

You both slid down the embankment on the loose leaves that scattered the slope. You panicked for a quick moment before you saw Bucky's wide smile as he slid, he must do this often. 

The slope ended abruptly and you leapt over a little layer of rocks and landed in soft sand which you suddenly realized that circled a large pond. 

"Wow... so did you find this on one of your patrols as well?" You asked, a hint of sass in your tone.

Bucky chuckled, "No, actually Steve and Natasha found this on a hunt chasing a herd of Elk." He replied lightly. 

You looked around, it was like something out of a fairytale, the water was calm and reflected the moon and stars perfectly like it was a peice of the sky itself.

The sand that surrounded the water was a soft cream color that faded into a lush green grass in spots and some layers of stones and boulders in other spots. 

Large trees hung over some parts of the water and would be wonderful shade while swimming. 

You had been so focused on looking around that when you looked back, you made a very unflattering noise when you realized Bucky had Shifted back to human form and was walking up to the water, his feet had just hit the water when he turned his head, "Care to take a swim?" He asked before he ran into the water and drove in, the silence shattered by the crashing of water.

You stood there shocked for a moment, looking at the ripples he left behind, he hadnt come up yet and you wondered where he was, you walked a few small steps forward when he sprung up from under the surface, pushing the hair back from his face.

He searched for you for a moment, when his eyes landed on you, he smiled, "Come on!" He happily called, laughed before he submerged again, this time his feet kicked out and created a large boil in the water.

You laughed softly and stepped a few more feet to the waters edge and Shifted back into human form, and slowly made your way into the water.

It was cool but felt nice on your skin as you finally found where you couldn't touch and had to actually paddle your arms and legs to stay afloat.

You felt something move the water beside your legs. The rush of the water hitting your skin forcibly made you jump in fear for a moment before Bucky peeked out of the water, just his nose above the surface so he could breath, you could see the smile from the way his eyes crinkled at the edges. 

"You scared me!!" You squealed, splashing him as you whined dramatically.

"I thought I was gonna be eaten by a giant fish or something!" You said, before you started to laugh when you noticed Bucky trying his hardest to hold back his laughter. 

"Not funny!" You tried but your giggles gave you away easily. 

"Theres no giant fish in this pond, only in rivers to the South." He joked before he made his way back to the banks.

You silently followed after him, watching as his muscles bunched as he propelled his way through the water. The water was incredibly clear.

He stopped and reclined himself on the soft sand and left his bottom half submerged in the water. 

You did much the same but you laid on your stomach, your arms outstretched and crossed in front of you, you laid your head on your arm, looking over at him. 

"This place is amazing, I still cant thank you all enough for how grateful I am." You said, your tone was hushed.

Bucky looked over at you, his gaze soft again, the humor in his eyes was replaced with the cool pools of shimmering blue green.

"I'm just glad you're safe, you are safe now, it hurts to know how you were treated by him." He spoke, "And if I have anything to say about it, you will be safe for as long as I'm alive." He continued, his tone a little more soft, almost like he was cautious of saying it, like you would run away at him saying it.

You blushed, you knew he could see it, the deep red staining your face and ears, you couldn't keep eye contact with him, that overwhelming feeling of his Alpha presence making you a feel shy. 

You felt his hand suddenly on your cheek, you quickly looked up and realized he had turned to face you and was now laying in his side, resting his head on his open palm.

He took a deep breath and went to speak but he close his mouth, searching for words for a moment before he looked back at you again.

"I hope that i don't scare you Y/N, but I... I want to make you... no that's to demanding... I want to be your Alpha." He declared softly.

You were shocked, sure that your heart had skipped a beat or maybe even stopped, you stared at him wide eyed for a moment.

You stuttered out some nonsense for a few seconds, trying to find some semblance of a sentence before you said the first thing that came to the front of your mind.

"Why?" 

Bucky looked at you a little sideways for a moment, waiting to see if there was more.

You stammered again, "What I mean is, well... why me, I'm broken, I probably cant have any pups, I am a small and fragile little Omega who came from a screwed up pack and-" you were cut off by him culling your cheek and leaning in and pressing his lips to yours.

Your eyes widened, but you quickly melted into his touch and soft lips, grabbing his wrist and deepening the kiss.

You couldn't help yourself as you turned to face him and he grabbed you and pulled you a little closer, threading his fingers into your hair as you continued to kiss, the soft brushed were slowly turning into heated nips and licks as you both were swept up into the rush of each others scents as you both were swept up in it all.

Bucky broke away and started kissing down your neck and inhaled deeply at your scent gland that lay right beneath your skin at the base of your neck, right above where your mating mark should go on your shoulder.

You couldn't help the way your body reacted, you lowered your shoulder and leaned your head away from him, exposing your neck to him.

You moaned softly when you licked at your neck.

The noise must have shook Bucky back to his senses, he gasped and his eyes that were hazy with lust suddenly cleared and he moved his head away from your neck, looking shocked.

"I... I'm sorry." He said, his cheeks red as he looked up at your face, his eyes shown a small hint of fear in them at what your reaction might be. 

You looked at him for a moment before the hazy fog cleared and you realized what you had done. 

"No! I'm sorry, I just... I... I dont even know.... I've never... done this before." You admitted quietly, a little embarrassed.

Bucky seemed a good bit embarrassed as well.

"I have had 2 other females that I've, well... tried to have a relationship with but I've never... almost marked them before, I just kind of blacked out and the Alpha took over." He said sheepishly.

You understood completely, it was much the same for you, except you had completely submitted. 

Your hand was still on his wrist, holding his hand to your head but he had made no effort to pull it away from you.

"Let's head back, it's been almost an hour, so let's go get some sleep." He said, leaning in tentatively for another slow kiss which you accepted.

As you both Shifted back into your wolf forms and began to make your way back to his den, you thought to yourself, 'Yeah, like I will be able to sleep now.'


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update!

Your comments and love for this fick have brightened my days! I am so glad you guy like it! I forgot that if you just edit an existing chapter that it wont update on the main wall for this character pairing!! But I added quite a bit more to my last chapter while I was bored at work! Hopefully I can update again soon!!  
Thank you all again! <3


End file.
